Why Me
by iamastar
Summary: Rachel has finally improved herself but with Shelby not being able to care for Beth will she change anymore. Sorry,I'm bad at summaries. Just read!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfic so please no judgng.**

Glee

_Rachel's P.O.V_

As I'm walking through the doors with Finn on my arm I feel something cold and wet in my face. I just got slushied.I sigh and walk into the bathroom. When I get there Brittany is there and rushes over to me.

" Here let me help you" said Brittany. I love how she is always nice to everyone.

" Thanks can I ask you a favor" I ask. She is the only one I trust to help me.

" yeh sure" She looks at me quizically.

" Can you help me get a new warbdrobe choice" I know she will help. That's all she does is help.

" Yea. How about we go to the mall right aftr school"

"That's great Bye"

GLEE_

_*After School*_

When we go to the mall, we buy all kinds of clothes. We went to Victoria Secret, DEBS, T.J Max, Forever 21, and Charlotte Russe. By the time we were done I felt like dying.

" Thanks Britt. This means a lot" I say and my voice sounds soooo harsh.

" No prob. See you tomorrow R" Then she skips away. She is one energetic girl.

GLEE_

_* Next Day*_

I walk in with dark skinney jeans, a loose over the shoulder white V- neck, and a pink cardigan that stops at my thighs. When I walk into McKinley High School doors, I hear gasps echoes down the hall. I feel someone grab me on the ar.

" Hey I love the outfit. You look adorable R" I turn around to find Brittany smiling at me.

" Thanks. Let's get to glee" We grab each other's arms and walk to glee. I arrive in the choir room to be met with insults.

" Lookie here. It looks like RuPaul tried to look good. But that didn't happen" Quin sneers. Santana laughs with her.

" Don't talk about R like that" Brittany's eyebrows furrows and then pulls my arm to a seat.

" Ok class who has a song they want to sing" Mr. Shuue says walking into the choir room. I raise my hand.

" Of course she does" Quin snaps. I jsut ignore her and walk to the front of the classroom. I whisper to the band.

I'm better

So much better now

I see the light, touch the light,

We're together now

I'm better

So much better now

Look to the skies, give me life

We're together now

We've only just begun

Hypnotised by drums

Until forever comes

You'll find us chasing the sun

They said this day wouldn't come

We refused to run

We've only just begun

You'll find us chasing the sun

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll find us chasing the sun

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll find us chasing the sun

When the daylight's fading

We're gonna play in the dark

Till it's golden again

And now it feels so amazing

Can't see it coming

And we'll never grow old again

You'll find us chasing the sun

I'm never

I'm never down

Lying here, staring up

And you're looking down

I'm never

I'm never down

Live forever, forever

With you around

We've only just begun

Hypnotised by drums

Until forever comes

You'll find us chasing the sun

They said this day wouldn't come

We refused to run

We've only just begun

You'll find us chasing the sun

The sun, the sun, the sun

You'll find us chasing the sun

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll find us chasing the sun

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll find us chasing the sun

When the daylight's fading

We're gonna play in the dark

Till it's golden again

And now it feels so amazing

Can't see itu coming

And we'll never grow old again

You'll find us chasing the sun

You'll find us chasing the sun

When the daylight's fading

We're gonna play in the dark

Till it's golden again

And now it feels so amazing

Can't see it coming

And we'll never grow old again

You'll find us chasing the sun

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll find us chasing the sun

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll find us chasing the sun

By the time I was done I had everyone except Quinn dancing.

" Great job Rachel" Mr. Schue pats me on the back. I walk to my seat when the bell rings.

" Okay class your assignment for the week is to find a Country song that represents you" Mr. Shue says to us before he leaves. Isoo need to find a song tonight. I walk out of the room to be met with Shelby.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

I do not own Glee or else Puck and Rachel would be together right now. A special thanks to stephlorhaze for reviewing and inspiring me to continue.

Rachel's P.O.V

"Mom what are you doing here and what exactly do you want" I asked uncertainly. She just smiled at me.

" Darling, I can't be a mother right now" she paused"I can't handle it,I can't keep Beth" I scoff at her.

" So you're just going to abandon her like you abanded me, that's just not right" I say in a disbelieving tone.

"No not at all! I want you to take care of her and be her mother and me her grandmother instead" she said as if I don't have a future planned out for me.

" Mom no that isn't going to happen. I have school..." She cut me off.

" Don't worry about school honey we can have your dads help too"

"MOM! People have lives to live too,not just you" I scream at her.

" I know baby girl bbut please"she pleaded. I sighed

"Fine only because i want Beth to be able to live a life with a mother"I sighed a breath of relief.

"Thank youy darling"she said

"Don't thank me.I didn't do it for you, I did it for Beth" I shot back at her.

Well,it's officially my High School Days for now on with be hectic.

Please Review and can someone give me a few ideas on how this should go !


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note

I am sooo sorry for the late updates and sorry to those who did review i guess i didn't get the notice that you did. And I am sorry for not mentioning Puck in the first two chapters but he will be there I promise you that.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i sadly don't own glee :(

Puck's P.O.V

Today started off as a normal day to me whenn i was slushing somenerds and throwing them in the dumpsters but today in glee I noticed something no one else noticed. Rachel wasn't here.

" So class today we will perform the country songs I assigned" Mr. Shue said coming into the music raised their hands and let out a disappointed sigh.

"I really thought someone would perform especially you Rachel"he looked around"Where's Rachel"he asked. Everyone shrugged.

"It doesn't matter ,it's not like she of any importance"Quinn said and everyone laughed.

'I'm so sick and tired of people messing with my I finally realized that I like her.'Puck looked over and saw that Santana was texting someone on her phone.I wonder who could that be because whoever wants o talk to Satan is extremely messed , oh well.

Santana's P.O.V

All through Glee I was sitting in my chair texting Rachel.I know what you're would Santana ever talk to Rachel?Well after Brittany was hanging out with Rachel for a few days she came to me and was all"Rachel is awesome" "Lord Tubbington loves her already"this and that so Santana decided to give Rachel a chance and lately it's been working out quite well.

After glee Santana drove over to Rachel's house to go and ask why she wasn't in Glee or even at school she opened the door she heard silence.

"Rachel"she called out.

"Up here" she called sighed with she opened she saw Rachel sitting on a rocking chair feeding a baby.

"Rachel where did you get the baby" I laughed.

"My mom just loves to abandon she didn't really abandon her she just couldn't deal with her anymore"Rachel ,didn't Shelby adopt My Gosh! Rachel has Beth!

"Is that really Beth"Santana not so sure of herself said.

"Why yes it is. Beth meet your Auntie Santana"Rachel cooed to Beth.

"Auntie"Santana nodded.

"well you are like my sister and all but if you don't want to be called auntie that's okay"Rachel hurried to say as she saw tears running down my face.

"Rachel it would be an honor to be Beth's aunt and your sister"I had tears of her own running down her put Beth down and raced into my arms we stood there hugging for what seemed like pulled away and laughed.

" mamacita you have to come back to school tomorrow"I told shrugged.

"I actually came back to glee but then I heard what Quinn said about me and people laughing that I just ran"She told I should of known she wouldn't atleast miss glee for one day.

"Don't worry baby ray I got your back and so does "I asked nodded yes.

"I love you guys so much San"Rachel she gave me a nickname.

"Baby ray I think that I love that nickname how about we only use those names and if someone else caslls us it then we kick their asses Eh"I told laughed and shook her head at my language.

"Okay San" she I leave her house I think to myself man school is about to get so the next day at school it turned out I was right.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I never did own glee sadly but oh on to the story!

Santana's P.O.V  
As me,Rachel,and Brittany walk through the halls of McKinley arms linked together we see everyone staring at us.

"What are you guys looking at"I scream at them they all turn away quickly.I'm love being the scary of a sudden we stop as we see Sam Evans step in our way.

"Move out of our way froggy lips"I shakes his head.

"Rachel can I talk to you"He asks. Rachel nodds her heaad as if she is saying contiue.

"Alone"he says glancing at me and Britt. Oh I see what is going to happen.

"Britt let's go somewhere for froogy lips can talk to baby ray"I tell nodds her head knows romance when she sees it.

"Ok by ray bear"she waves at ray will definately have a bf in the next 20 or so minutes.

Rachel's P.O.V

As San and Britt Boo walks away(Britt Boo is my nickname for Brittany) I turn to look at Sam.

"Yes Sam"I ask looks at me.

"Rachel I really like you and I was wondering if maybe you would go out with me and be my girlfriend"He asks shyly.I think it oer.

'Sam is a nice boy and not to mention pretty good me and him togeth could be good' I think to myself.

"You know what Sam,yes I will go outwith you and be your girlfriend"I say to him and he looks relieved and happy.

"okay see you later baby" he pecks my lips and walks away.I think me and hi mwill work out great.

When glee came around I walked in to find San and Britt Boo looking at me with knowing to know I have them on my side.

"Hey babe"Sam says as he kisses pull away and I was staring at us.

"Ah Manhand always liked my leftovers didn't you"Quinn snobbishly said.

"You know what Quinn,you cheated on Sam he broke up with you if we date it's really none of your buisness"I yell at her.

"Really Rach you and him are dating you never broke up 're cheating on me again"Finn yells at me.I actually thought I sent him a text saying we're over douche

"Oh I'm sorry I thought I sent you a text saying we need to break your phone" I say to pulls out his phone and reads out loud

"Finn you are such a douche bag.I absolutely despise you. How could you just stand there and let those neantherals slushy know what I hope you have a nice life"He pauses"Hugs and Kisses Rachel"he looks confused but then it finally sinks into his loser!

Puck's P.O.V

What the Freak! Rachel and Finn finally break up but then Sam freaking Evans goes and asks her out.I appsolutely hat him 's mine,I loved her first! I need to step up my game and fast!I need to be with her.I just love her to much to let her go.

Rachel's P.O.V

I walk through the park with Beth in her carrier, walking side by side with Sam. We both decided that if Sam was going to be my boyfriend then maybe he can help with Beth and be her we walk I see Dani Puckerman laying on the monkey there is one puckerman then there are two more puckerman 's when I heard a voice.

"Yo Berry what are you doing here"Puck(Noah)yells out to me.I tell Sam to take Beth and go somewhere fast.

"Oh why hello day we are having"I reply to him smoothly.

"Why was Sam carrying a baby carrier"he pauses"Rachel what do you have to hide"I glance around nervously."Ray"Noah looks at me.I sigh...

Stay tuned to find out what happens you!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and please read and !

Rachel's P.O.V

"Noah, this is Beth my daughter" I reply eyes widen with shock.

"No Beth was adopted my 're mother"He denies.I look up at him and he's shaking his head.

"My mom couln't handle having a decided if Beth was going to go to a responsible person it should be me"I tell him a quick version of the story.

"How long have you had her"He questions,his gaze hardening.

"About a week"I finally snaps.

"You've had her for a week and you didn't tell me!"He screams.I flinch at his tone.

"No because if you or Quinn was in her life then I would need to put up with the two of you and that's bad is my daughter now and I can always say stay away from her"I scream back to him.

"Well I will always be her father"he sneers. I laugh right at his face.

"You may be her father by birth but her father will be the one she is raised to know as her is Sam because I feel we will last forever"I comment and he loses it at that last comment.

"Sam!That Dick! He will not take a step near my daughter adn he will never be her father"He yells.

" Sorry he's with her right now"I snap at him and walk off.

'Wow' is all I can think right now.

Puck's P.O.V

Who does Sam think he is not only stealing my girl but stealing my daughter as well! I hate him so 's when I see Rach and Sam at his car buckling Beth into her carseat.I see Rach laugh at something _he _said and I swear I get red in the face when I see her lean up and kiss him.I look at his hand as it travels lower down her back.I am disappionted in her actions lately.I mean seriously why does she act the ways she does toward me nowinstead of being nicce and sweet.

Rachel's P.O.V

I don't know the feelings I feel around him now and it confuses me. The way he's so protective or me,his smile, his eyes,his laugh,his voice just makes me all in love with him more and more each day. I wish Beth would call him dada.

I love Noah Puckerman and there's nothing I can do about it.

Puck'sP.O.V

I love the way she moves, the way her eyes light up in the music room,her laugh, the real smile only I get to see,her amazing singing voice,the way she can insecure but not know that every guy is checking her out,her confidence,Everything is what I love about her. And everyone can tell you that me Puck, Puckerone, Puckasuarus does NOT fall in she is made me fall fast and hard in love.

Oh Rachel I wish you knew how much I loved you and that you feel the same ways toward me.


	7. Chapter 7

Discalaimer:I do not own glee,nope not at all

Nobody's P.O.V

Saturday night Rachel and Sam went out on a date while Rachel's dads watched Beth. They sat at Breadsticks talking,eating, and laughing. Rachel found it easy and fun to talk to Sam and Sam actually found it easy,fun and laid back being around Rachel.

'I never was this laid abck around'Rachel thought puzzled.

'Finn always made it seem like Rachel was crazy and all but amybe that was because she was with him'Sam thought to then another thought hit him'did she change for the baby or for both because she wants they both make sense.

As they walk hand in hand to Rachel's house they were happy and delighted to find someone who loves them for them and would never change them.

"Goodnight Rachel I had a great time" Sam kisses her good night and walks to his house which is down the street. Rachel smiles and walks into her 's when she sees Puck sitting on her couch holding Beth in his arms.

"Hi Rachel"He says when he finally sees her.

"What are you doing here"Rachel asks.

"Your dads called me and asked for me to watch Beth because they had to go to a meeting"He just nods.

"Rachel I respect your and Sam's relationship but please let me see my daughter.I love her so much"Puck nods and laughs because it looks as if he is about to beg on his knees.

"Thank you so much. I was about to get down on my hands and knees to beg you"See she was right.

"Your welcome and I will see you in glee tomorrow"He nods and gives Beth a kiss on her head.

"Night Rach"He says walking outside.

Next Day at Glee _

"Good morning class! Quinn says she has a song to sing today go ahead Quinn" says talking to the glee club.

"Thank you . I would like to dedicate this song to Sam Evans. I love you and I hope you give me a chance"Quinn says not noticing Rachel's glare.

I remember what you wore on our first day  
You came into my life  
And I thought hey  
You know this could be something (Quinn circles Sam)  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing(Quinn pulls at his hand making him stand up)

So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you(They both sing looking at each other)  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two, is better than one(They are dancing together)

I remember every look upon your face, (Quinn looks up at him through her eyelashes)  
The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
And finally now, believing

And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Well maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two, is better than one

Yeah, yeah

I remember what you wore on our first day  
You came into my life  
And I thought hey(Sam shrugs)

Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking

Oooh I can't live without you  
'Cause baby two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life  
And I've figured out with all that's said and done  
Two, is better than one

Two is better than one.(Sam leans down and Quinn leans upward and they kiss)

Rachel just stares and starts getting up when Santana put her hand on her arm and got up her self and marched up to the couple kissing. Santana smirks evily and ...  
_

I am so sorry for not updating. I was trrying to figure out ways that this chapter could go and now wallah done! I hope this was good and please R&R. If it neds adjustments please tell my lateness is also due to my lazyness.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:Still don't own glee. man that sucks!  
_

Santana walks up to Sam and grabs his collar and slams him into the nearest wall.

"You listen here you fucking douche I thought you would know by now that Baby Ray has tough friends that plan on getting revenge so you better watch your back"Santana .Schue pulls them apart.

"Santana that's enough just"He starts but Santana interupts him.

"No I will not let this asshole get away for hurting Baby Ray"She screams. Rachel gets up and pulls Santana toward the seats and sits her down.

"Niow Santana don't get worked up okay.I'm actually fine I guess.I'll admit something to you and you need to keep it a secret"Rachel nods.

"But not here because I don't want the others to hear"She promises and Santana huffs.

Later at Ray's house  
_

"Okay San and Britt here is why I'm not even close to being mad at Sam"Rachel looks at the girls who are sitted at her feet like children waiting on a story.

"I think I like Noah"The girls shushes them.

"Girls I don't even think he likes me for me."Santan rolls her eyes.  
"Girl he is in love with you"Santana says laughing.

" Well I think maybe it has to do with Beth I mean he loves his daughter and might use me to get to know her"Rachel says and she hears a walks upstairs and picks up the baby everyone has came to love.

"Hi baby girl guess what tomorrow you will come to glee with me cuz Papa and Grandad has to work"She cooes at the baby and Beth laughs while clapping her smiles at her baby girl.  
"Yes I love my baby girl yes I do"Rachel says in a baby voice. She walks downstairs to find that Santana and Brittany have fallen asleep on te couch. Rachel pulls a cover over them and goes up to her room to get some sleep.

Next Day at School

Rachel walks into glee the next day holding Beth when she spots Puck holding Sam up against the wall and everyone standing in shock.

"How could you fucking cheat on her. She is everyting a guy could ask for and you go and fucking cheat on her you dumbass"Puck screams at just shrugs and Puck pushes him harder against the wall. He begins to talk but Rachel cuts him off seeing her baby girl scared.

"Noah put Sam down"She tries calming him down. Puck doesn't take a glance at her and he keeps his hold on Sam.  
"Noah"Rachel begins again but is cut off by Quinn screeching.

"What the hell are you doing with my baby manhands"Rachel glares at Quinn when she sees Beth whimpering.

"Now Quinn you need to keep your voice down she's scared enough by Noah"Rachel continues on glaring buut out of the corner of her eye she sees Puck softening when he sees his daughter.

"I'm sooo sorry sweety"He says as he takes Beth out of Rachel's arms and cooes at his little smiles at him.

"Mama"the baby says reaching out towards Rachel and that's when Rachel burst into Beth had just said her first word and it was official that Rachel would never leave that child no matter what age.

"Aww baby girl come here"Rachel takes Beth and she sees Quinn marching over to her so she hurriedly puts Beth back in Puck's sooner that she handed Beth to Puck,Quinn had stood right in front of her and slapped Rachel in the face.

"You bitch you go from dating my leftovers to taking my child"Quinn screeches. Rachel sees it ahead of time when Quinn jumps on her and Rachel is prepared. Rachel rolls Quinn off of her with strength that she never knew she had and then puushed her elbow into Quinn's neck.

"Now you listen here I seriusly want to hurt you right now but seeing as that Beth is in the room I will stop right mother wanted me to take Beth so I did. And now I am more than happy with my life. Beth is my world and I won't let no motherfucking bitch try to take her away from me"Rachel the let Quinn go and grabbed Beth then scurried off. Everyone's eyes turn to look at Quinn with disapproval.

"What"Quinn asks looking around. Evryone just glared at her and she stormed off.

"And to think. We thought that Rachel was the Diva"Kurt says nodded their heads and went on their ways back home.


	9. Chapter 9

Discalimer :not owning glee any time soon,sadly.

Puck took a look around the room and he ran out following Rachel. He looked around outside but he didnt see her.

'Where the hell did that girl go to and how the fuck did she do it so fast' Puck thought. He saw Quinn came out from behind the bleachers since he was on the football field and she started walking toward him with a devious smirk on her face.

"Hey Noah"she purred and he Rachel could call him that. That's when Quinn jumped on him and attacked his mouth. He started thinking about Rachel into the kiss and how it would be to kiss her, and that's when he started imagining Quinn as Rachel. He pulled away and took one look at 'Rachel' and he attacked Quinn's lips not knowig that stading there right behind him were the faces of Satana Lopez and Rachel Berry.

**Santana and Rachel whispering **

"Baby Ray don't worry about him it's okay"Santana said tryng to comfort Rachel.

"I should of known he wouldn't like will always like her because let's face it Beth is their daughter and they will always have some connection because of that"Rachel said tears streaming her face."I can't believe i was so foolish. He never liked me and I was stupid for falling for him. Breaking up with Sam was a mistake even though he cheated on me"

"No Ray don't think like that. Tonight me and you are going to a club and getting wasted. Tonight you will enjoy yourself and have fun. Aren't you still a virgin B"Santana asked. Rachel nodded her head.

"Okay then tonight to show people you don't care about anything anymore we're gettting you a good lay"Santana said.

"What does that mean San"Rachel asked. Santna looked at her and smirked.

"Tonight is the night you will lose your virginity"Santana said while walking turned around abit to look at Rachel.

"you coming"Rachel smiled and jogged to catch up with her.

**At the club**

Santana walked into the club wearing a teal deep plunge neck chain halter dress with Black Faux Suede Spike Studded Anti Gravity Wedges while dragging Rachel into the club.

"Come on Ray just get in here"Santna complained.

"No I look rediculous"Rachel shouted but Santana pulled Ray roughly and Rachel was fijnally in the club. Rachel was wearing a gold sequin mini dress with gold faux leather multi buckle gladiator heels, Santana whisled.

"Damn Rach you need to chill out you are so fucking hot that I would do you myself"Santana rolled her eyes and walked over to the bar ordering a bottle of tequila.

"You know tonight after you get laid we are getting a fucking badass tattoo for you and about it"Santana said.

"Why"Rachel asked and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Because we are fucking hot as hell ladies and it would be hotter for us to get tattoos"Santana said trying to convince Rachel.

"You just want one and you want me to do it with you"Rachel nodded and gave Rachel her best puppy dog look.

"Alright but first we need to find me a lay"Rachel said."How about...him"Rachel said pointing to a well built guy with brown hair.

"I approve"Santana said after pushing Rachel annd smacking her in the butt. rachel turned around and glared at the Latina.

"Sorry couldn't help myself. Such a fine ass."Santana said.

**Rachel talking to guy **

"Hi I'm Rachel" she smiled. The guy looked down on her since he was way taller.

"Hi I'm Brody"The guy said and Rachel nodded.

"So your hot and obviously I'm hot, want to go somewhere"He said while raising his eyebrows. Rachel nodded and they headed out toward his house. That night was pure bliss for Rachel.

At 1 a.m Rachel decided to leave and since Brody was still up she told she had to leave but she had a great time. Brody nodded and Rachel walked outside.. Her first instinct was to call Santana.

"San yeah hey it's Ray"Rachel said once Santana_ finally answered._

"Oh hey Ray, so how was it"Santana questioned Rachel.

"It was amazing. He was a god in bed, San do you still want to get a tattoo"Rachel asked not sure if San was still going to go through with the tattoo plan.

"Hell yeah I'm just waiting for you"Santana replied back and Rachel laughed. Santana would sooo say hung up and Santana picked Rachel up from outside Brody's house and they headed to the tattoo parlor.

**At Tattoo Parlor**

"Okay I'm getting a pair of cherries on my thigh Ray what do you want"Santana said talking to the tattoo artist.

"I don't know really I want something that says that it has regular old diva in it. I want something different."Rachel said looking through the tattoo book.

"Okay so a star, musical note, and a microphone is crossed off the list"Santana said eyebrows furrowing."Hey how about you get a tiger across your lower back and ooh get the name Santana on your wrist or better yet Santana's bitch instead.

'Okay I would like a tiger on my lower back and Santana's bitch on my wrist please"Ray told the tattoo artist and the guy nodded.

"Time for Rachy poo to lose all of her innocence"Santana said smirking. Rachel nodded at the guy to get started and he diid.

**At School the next morning**

Ray and San walked into school the next morning having Santana's bitch and Rachel's bitch on their wrist and cherries on one girl and a tiger on the other girl's decided to dye Ray's hair dark brown and San purple highlightes in her hair while Ray got flaming orange because San had said"Ray you are a feiry diva and your hair needs fire". Everyone litterly stopped what they were doing and looked at the two girls. Glee finally came along and the two girls happily skipped to glee to find out what they think of their appearance and also to show their tattoos off. The girls couldn't take them until a little later.

"Hey"Rachel shylly said walking into glee.

Everyones heads snapped twoards the direction that the sound came stared at the two girs in confusion.

"Who are you" said pointing at and San laughed.

"Oh me"Rachel questions pointing towards herself, everybody nodded.

"Oh I'm just Rachel berry that's all"Ray innocently replies. looks at the girl and heads towards 's office to see if she knew about Rachel.

"So bitches me and Ray decided to get some tatts anyone want to see"Santana asked and everyone rushed over to see if little miss Rachel Berry actually got a showed her's first and everyone either lauughed or raised their eyebrows at the Rachel's bitch came to Rache's one was supried to see Santana's bitch across her wrist but they were suprised to see not a big gold star but a tiger streched across her back.

"Ray wha happpened to you"Puck had the dignity to ask her. Him of all people.

Rachel glared at the boy and spoke coldly"I don't know amybe I was tired of being played"She spat.

"At least you still have your virginity in tact, right"Puck asked the girl and Ray looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Oh right I shold of known you're still waiting for marriage"The boys says apologizing.

"Nope bitch this girl actually lost her V-card last night to a hot motherfucker"Santana smirked while everyone's jaws dropped.

"Diva you slept with someone"Kurt said in a disbelieving tone.  
"Yes and my god he was a god in bed and oh San his body was fucking fine"Rachel exclaims and everyone looks at her as if she had grown two heads.

"What"Ray questions. Everyone raised their eyebrows as if she should of know something.  
"What"Ray exclaims and Finn looked at her and said.

"Rachel you are becoming just like Santana. Next thing you know you'll be sleeping with every guy in this room"Finn says and Rachel looks as if she was slapped.

"Not everyone because honestly there is no way I will be getting close to sleeping with a) other girl's boyfriends and b) Puck"Rachel said not notcing that Puck had cringed at the use of his nickname coming out of her mouth.

'it sounds like a curse word but off course she saying those now too.I can't believe I wasn't the one to take her should of been me'Puck thought.

"Hey guys I need to sing a song"Puck infromed them everone nodded and he got his guitar out and started to sing.

Everybody's laughing in my mind

Rumors spreadin' 'bout this other guy

Do you do what you did when you did with me,

Does he love you the way I can?

Did you forget all the plans that you made with me

Cause baby I didn't

That should be me holding your hand

That should be me making you laugh

That should be me this is so sad

That should be me that should be me

That should be me feeling your kiss

That should be me buying you gifts

This is so wrong

I can't go on

'Til you believe that

That should be me

That should be me

You said you needed a little time for my mistakes

It's funny how you used that time to have me replaced

Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies

What you doin' to me

You're taking him where we used to go

Now if you're tryin' to break my heart

It's working cause you know that

That should be me holding your hand

That should be me making you laugh

That should be me this is so sad

That should be me that should be me

That should be me feeling your kiss

That should be me buying you gifts

This is so wrong

I can't go on

'Till you believe

That should be me

I need to know should I fight for love

Or disarm

It's getting harder to shield

It's breaking my heart

Ooooh, ohhh

That should be me holding your hand

That should be me making you laugh

That should be me this is so sad

That should be me that should be me

That should be me feeling your kiss

That should be me buying you gifts

This is so wrong

I can't go on

'Till you believe

That that should be me(Holding your hand)

That should be me

(The one making you laugh) (oh baby oh)

That should be me

That should be me

(Buying you flowers)

That should be me

(Talking for hours oh)

That should be me

That should be me

That should be me

Never should've let you go, I never should've let you go

That should be me, I never should've let you go

That should be me

"Rachel I love you please understand that whatever I did I am soooo sorry for"Puck begged as in got on his knees and pleaded her.  
"So kissing Quinn wasn'tjust someway of saying 'Hey Rachel yeah I'm palying you"Rachel spat towards him and he shook his head.

"No she kissed me and then I started to think about you and I started imagining she was you"He said."Man I'm starting to sound like a pussy"

"Noah I don't know. I shouldn't even be mad we aren't dating" Rachel sadi shaking her head. She turned around and ran out of the room.

So did you like it, hate R&R. Also please give me some ideas I don't think you guys like the break ups and amke ups so please someone tell me what I should do.


	10. Chapter 10

Discalimer: I don't own glee or any of it's songs

"Rachel wait"Puck hollered after her and chased her into the hall.

"Noah I don't know I seriosly want o.."he cut her off in a second.

"Then what are we waiting for. Rachel Berry I am in so much love with you and I can't get you out of my go out with me"Puck grabbbed her hands and kissed her knuckles. Rachel looked at him with tears in her eyes and nodded.

"Really"Puck asked and Rachel smiled.

"Yes really I would love to be with you"Rachel said and Puck grabbed her by the waist and spun her around.

"Me,you,and Beth will be a perfect family. Maybe we will add more to our family some day"Puck says.

"Yes"Rachel agrees"someday".

**The End**

Thank you all for reviewing and I had no idea how to end it so I how this is okay.


End file.
